


Agent of Resistance: Prelude

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), US Pol, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MCU AU, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: A weaving of (mostly) cannon MCU, current events& story.AoR Prelude: The Wager was inspired by a throw-away line at the end of Age of Ultron. As Thor is leaving, he tells Stark& Rogers " The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. It's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. And once all these pieces are in position..."Obviously, Thanos wasn't the one placing the Infinity Stones in the path of the Avengers, so who was& why? Also, what does this have to do with the current political, social& environmental unrest on Earth?
Series: Agent Of Resistance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 2





	Agent of Resistance: Prelude

# Agent of Resistance

##  **Prelude: The Wager**

**[Heart of the Cosmos, a gathering of the Elders of the Universe]**

**Grandmaster: _Taneleer, I know they GAVE it to you, but we can’t start a proper GAME until all the pieces are on the board. We’ll put it someplace neutral._** ** <waves a hand at a giant game board representing the planet Earth>**

**Collector: _That only puts half the stones on the board, En Dwi. It seems unwise to give up a prize I’ve been freely given, on a gamble to acquire the rest._**

**Grandmaster:** **_The other stones will find their way into the gambit. They’re drawn to each other. Are you having second thoughts about the ability of your pawns to succeed? We’ve already set the terms. They can only use what tools and allies they can find on their planet. If you win, your collection of Infinity Stones will be complete, as well as any unique items or personages you might choose to add to your collection. If I win, the entire planet becomes my next Battle Arena, and all the inhabitants are mine. Including any remaining Champions on the board._ **

**Collector:** **_Anything unique on the planet?_ ** ** <Grandmaster nods> ** **_And what of these portals?_ **

**Grandmaster: _There will be no interference allowed on either side._ <looks over his shoulder to the rest of the Elders> _Or the Audience! The portals will be a fun little randomizer if you will. Anything or anyone from any part of the multiverse could pop out and aid one side or the other. Who knows, some things may not side with either, serving only their own interests!_ <claps happily> _How exciting! This will be even better than watching Mojoverse!_**

**The Champion: <another Elder steps forward, a blue-skinned behemoth, massive muscles rippling with every move, as if they had a mind of their own, the desire to battle their only thought> ** **_Why do we bother with this? I’ll go down and fight their puny champions. None can stand in a bout against me! I want something to FIGHT!_ **

**Grandmaster: <putting a hand on his shoulder> ** **_Now, Tryco, we all know none could best you in a fight. The point is to watch others battle for our entertainment and wagering._ **

**The Champion: <huffs, his muscles still twisting and writhing as he reluctantly sits down> ** **_They’d best be worthy._ **

**< The Collector sighs, the red Aether winks out of his hand, a flash appears momentarily somewhere on the board>**

**Grandmaster: <smiling broadly, turning from the board to the rest of the Eternals of the Universe> _This should be quite the entertaining show! Let the GAME begin!_**


End file.
